wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom of the Sea
]] The 'Kingdom of the Sea '''is the home of the SeaWings. It holds two palaces; the Deep Palace and the Summer Palace, and once held the Island Palace in Darkstalker's time. The Summer Palace was destroyed by an attack of Burn's forces due to Crocodile, a MudWing spy, following Webs into the palace and Blister tearing a hole in the protective canopy. There are no known plans for the SeaWings to rebuild it. It was enchanted to grow out of the stone of the island by Prince Albatross, an animus dragon. It is unknown how far into the ocean the kingdom stretches. The location of the Deep Palace is unknown as the books did not state the exact location. Bay of a Thousand Scales The Bay of a Thousand Scales is a spiral collection of islands which make up the "tail" of Pyrrhia (because it is shaped like a dragon). It is said to have thousands of them, (hint bay of a thousand scales) making it easy to hide the Summer Palace under a vast canopy there. It is a part of the Kingdom of the Sea and is therefore ruled by Queen Coral. Riptide meets the Dragonets of Destiny in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. Blister's Hideout was also located here. Summer Palace The Summer Palace was created by an animus SeaWing prince named Albatross around 2000 years ago, who grew the twelve-story pavilion out of stone before going insane and trying to kill everyone, specifically his family. More recently, the Summer Palace was reconfigured for Blister and the SandWings to visit more easily. The Summer Palace is hidden by a canopy, so no other dragon tribe had been able to locate it until the events of The Lost Heir. The idea of camouflaging the palace with plants was Prince Fathom's idea, as mentioned in ''Darkstalker (Legends). At the end of The Lost Heir, the Summer Palace was discovered by the SkyWings and MudWings after Crocodile secretly followed Webs (Riptide's father) to the palace. Burn's alliance launched an attack that destroyed the palace. The SeaWings fled to the Deep Palace, where they stayed for the duration of the war, but Blister and her army still sent messengers to the ruins to see if there was any sign of her ally. Deep Palace The Deep Palace is home to the Royal Hatchery and is the main headquarters of the SeaWing Royal Family. The palace is built underwater out of coral and stone, in the middle of a canyon The Lost Heir page 143 . The SeaWings prefer the Deep Palace because it is deep underwater and impossible to reach, stay in, or be attacked by the other dragon tribes. There is a statue of Queen Coral with her talons outstretched benevolently in the wide front entrance.The Lost Heir page 143 Island Palace The Island Palace was shown in the Darkstalker (Legends) to host parties for dragons of other tribes. The location is shown to be nearby the Summer Palace on the map, but it is currently unknown exactly what has become of it after the Royal SeaWing Massacre, though we do know it still exists, as it has become the home of Animus testing, as well as the location that Turtle and Anemone fought at. Trivia * The Kingdom of the Sea is known to experience hurricanes more often than any other kingdom. * The Deep Palace is incredibly well hidden and is still not shown on the map of Pyrrhia. The Summer Palace was only shown on the map in Moon Rising after Burn's army of SkyWings attacked it and burned it down. * The Kingdom of the Sea has the most known animus dragons recorded so far. Gallery Sea Kingdom Map.png|The Kingdom of the Sea on the map of Pyrrhia Tsunami In The Sea Kingdom.jpg|Tsunami and the Sea Kingdom on the cover of The Lost Heir IMG 0344.JPG|Turtle, Anemone, and the Sea Kingdom on the cover of Talons of Power SeaTransparent.png|A SeaWing; the tribe living in the Kingdom of the Sea SeaKingdomTDLA.png|SeaWing in the Kingdom Of The Sea. (Art by TDLA) th.jpg|SeaWing Territory The sea princess returns by silver storm dragon-d5jw02z.png Somber sea by bleu fox-db5jjxw.png The Sea Kingdom.jpg SeaWing Piece.jpg Wof seawing.jpg Reference Category:LH Locations Category:SeaWing History Category:Kingdoms Category:Darkstalker Locations Category:Locations Category:Bay of a Thousand Scales